1. Field
Embodiments relate to a quantum dot light-emitting device and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses may include, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting display apparatuses. LCDs may have advantages of excellent visibility, a simple thin film fabrication technology, low power and less heat emission, and may be used in mobile devices, computer monitors, and TVs.
An LCD is a light-receiving type display apparatus that forms an image by receiving light externally, e.g., not through self-emission. Thus, the LCD may include a backlight unit in a lower part of a liquid crystal display panel, and may display an image by using light emitted from the backlight unit.
A light-emitting diode (LED) that has an excellent effect in saving energy and has fast response speeds may be used as a light source of such a backlight unit. A LED backlight unit may enhance the characteristics of the LCD.